Losing You
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: Set during "Valentine". After Harrison saves Lindsay from near death, they make amends. fluff


Disclaimer: Well, I bought _Tru Calling _with my Valentine's Day money, which rounds off to about twelve dollars. So, no none of the characters belong to me...really ;) 

A/N: I love Lindsay, duh and I love Lindsay and Harrison together. Here is a story about Lindsay and Harrison after the episode "Valentine"; I'm planning on writing another, longer Lindsay and Harrison story later on. So, please review and enjoy. 

Even as Harrison Davies replayed the night's events in his mind, he couldn't believe what had happened. Never in his life had he expected to tackle an armed man and get away unscathed or actually save someone's life. But, that was exactly what had happened just moments ago, whether it was hard to believe or not. 

The shivering, shaken Lindsay standing next to him was testimony that everything had happened, no matter how long he stood, leaning against a grave stone, debating that fact. Harrison sighed and turned to look at his girlfriend (or perhaps, ex-girlfriend, he wasn't quite sure), who was staring down at her feet. They were alone in the graveyard, since his older sister, Tru, had run off after the man that had almost killed Lindsay; that, to Harrison, was the most complicated part of the evening and he wasn't going to debate that part any longer either. 

"Lindsay, are you sure you're all right?" He questioned, laying his hand on her shoulder. She finally looked up, glancing over at him, her face still pale from fright. 

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, though she didn't make the offer to provide any proof. Lindsay shivered and pulled Harrison's jacket tighter around her shoulders, though more for comfort then warmth. 

Harrison slipped his arm around her waist, figuring that it was a step in the right direction when she didn't pull away from him. "Let's go back to the lodge and call the police." He suggested, heading down the path that his girlfriend had taken moments ago, in the company of a serial killer. 

Lindsay nodded once more even as they started walking, staring straight ahead of her instead of down at her feet. She was too busy staring at nothing in front of her that she didn't notice the gnarled root twisting across the path that she tripped over it and fell to the ground at the same moment Harrison stepped over the root. 

Harrison turned around, surprised at his girlfriend's sudden fall, kneeling down in front of her. Lindsay didn't look up for a moment, staring down at the dirt beneath her fingers, but after a moment she looked up at her best friend's brother. 

"I almost died tonight, Harrison." She muttered, so low that he almost didn't hear her. Tears filled her eyes as she said, "I was so scared." Lindsay pressed her face against her boyfriend's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders. 

Harrison returned her embrace, stroking her honey-blonde hair soothingly. "It's okay baby, you're all right now." He whispered, thanking God that was actually true. Suddenly, he didn't know what he would have done if he and Tru hadn't got to Lindsay in time. 

Lindsay didn't respond, keeping her face pressed against Harrison's chest; less then twenty minutes ago, they had been in a huge fight and she had sworn to herself that she never wanted to see him again. Yet, here they were now, he had saved her life and there was no doubt in her mind that without Harrison, she would be dead. "Thanks to you." Lindsay muttered, her voice muffled slightly by his the fabric of his shirt. She wanted to say more, but the words escaped her. 

Harrison pulled away so that he could look Lindsay in the eyes. "Hey, I couldn't just let that jackass hurt you." He said, speaking more truthfully then he ever had in his life. "I couldn't bear losing you, Linds, I mean that. You're the best thing to happen to me. Aside from the inventing of playing cards for money." He said this with a smile on his face, winking at her. 

Lindsay couldn't help but smile, a little laugh escaping her throat as she rolled her eyes. "Harrison..." She gave him a little shove, smiling at him the whole time. "Do you really mean that?" 

"Of course." Harrison assured her, stunned that she had even asked. Though he realized he couldn't really blame her; only months ago he had hated the very thought of her, thinking of her as nothing more then his sister's stuck up friend. Lately, though he had realized that she wasn't stuck up at all, though she could be a little noisy, and she was more important to him then she realized. 

Tears filled Lindsay's eyes again but she managed to blink them away this time; she had had enough of crying for the time being. She was alive, she had the perfect boyfriend, she had everything to happy about. "You were so brave, Harrison." Lindsay said. "But don't go around attacking armed men all the time." She advised him, raising her eyebrow. "I don't want to loose you either." 

Now it was Harrison's turn to roll his eyes. "That's a promise." He assured her, certain that he had tackled all the knife wielding serial killers he had ever planned on. "What do you say we get out of these woods?" He questioned, knowing that Lindsay would need no further prodding. 

They both stood and Lindsay slipped her arm around Harrison's waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Really, Harrison, thank you." She said, stopping once again to look at him. 

Harrison cupped her face in his hands and said, "Lindsay, I don't know what I'd do without you. Losing you would be the worst thing that could ever happen." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. 

Lindsay smiled when the kiss was broken. Harrison wasn't as bad as she had always thought he was after all. 

In comfortable silence, Lindsay and Harrison walked down the wooded path, back toward the lodge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it was short, but I thought anymore would really drag it out. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
